reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Death
' |speed = Extremely fast |health = Tremendously High |stamina = Unlimited |location = Anywhere in New Austin, West Elizabeth or Nuevo Paraiso |loot = None }} Death is a mythical horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics Death is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with War, Famine, and Pestilence. Death is capable of instantly killing any undead that it collides with by causing their heads to explode. There is a ghostly trail of wind following Death. Death is almost invincible and cannot be killed from conventional damage, other than a fall of great height, a shot to the head, drowning, shot several times by a Gatling gun which makes Death randomly die later on, or using an explosive rifle causing him to explode into pieces. Horse pills negate Death's unlimited Stamina. Locations Before finishing the Undead Nightmare storyline, Death can be found in the wild. Death's location is entirely random, but is similarly located to the general areas that the other three Horses of the Apocalypse can be found. When near, a notice will come up saying "a mythical creature has appeared in the area". Death will only randomly appear after taming the other three Horses of the Apocalypse prior. New Austin (West to East) *Just south of Gaptooth Breach. *Directly south of Rathskeller Fork. *Between Ridgewood Farm and Hamlin's Passing. *On the plateau in Ridgewood Farm. Note: if Death does spawn there, the Mythical Creature notification is not visible on your mini-map until you get on the plateau with him. *Around Plainview. *Around Mercer Station. *West of Fort Mercer, South-East of Repentance Rock. *Southeast of Fort Mercer. *Between Two Crows and Armadillo. *Directly east of Armadillo. *On some occasions Death can be found around Coot's Chapel. *On occasion, Death has been seen near MacFarlane's Ranch in the Hennigan's Stead area. *Death can be found in Greenhollow directly across the river from El Presidio. *South of Thieves' Landing and north of The Old Bacchus Place. Nuevo Paraíso (West to East) * Slightly to the east of Escalera (on a small cliff to the upper right of the word "Escalera" when the map is zoomed in) *East of or near Crooked Toes. *Immediately southeast of Chuparosa. *East-by-southeast of Ojo del Diablo. *East of Barranca. *Just northwest of Hendidura Grande. *It has also been found just north of Las Hermanas (near a small cliff up north), as well as to the southeast. *Near Sepulcro. *Southeast of Casa Madrugada (west of Mesa de la Luna). *Found around El Presidio. *South side of Butter Bridge. *In the area around Torquemada. *Some players reported that Death can also be found at Alta Cabeza. This is very rare, but normally it will spawn there if you have killed the Chupacabra. West Elizabeth (West to East) *Outside of Cochinay. *Around Manzanita Post. *South of Broken Tree and Beecher's Hope. *Northwest of Tall Trees and South of Nekoti Rock. *On rare occasion, Death might appear around Aurora Basin. Upon completing the Undead Nightmare storyline, the player will receive Death. Even though the horses spawn points seem random they are indeed not random at all. Since this is a 360 game there are only so many spawn points for the four horses. They spawn at specific locations at specific times. A great example of this is one of Death's spawn points just a little southwest of Las Hermanas in which he will likely not spawn until Sunday at six thirty three, if you just stand there and wait until six thirty on Sunday the circle can appear and he might have spawned there. Death can also spawn in the Great Plains around 6 am - 8am depending on the circumstances in which the player has found all three other horses (War, Famine and Pestilence) and how long the player has gone without finding Death. Trivia *Death's appearance in-game is different than the Biblical version; Death in-game has white/milky eyes (this is what happens after death), a dark brown colored front and a lighter off white hindquarters and mane, while the Biblical Death was a completely pale horse. Hence the name given to its rider the Pale Rider *Death's appearance looks like a cross between the Hungarian Half-bred and the War Horse with some minor variations. *Death's ability to explode heads does not apply to harmless animals. *The player must get Death and kill the Chupacabra (Undead Hunter Challenge - Rank 5) in order to find the Unicorn and complete the Undead Hunter challenge. *For rank five of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse challenge, charge into Jorge's Gap while riding Death. However, it has been noted that this may sometimes cause the game to become unstable while killing so many undead so fast. *Upon receiving or breaking Death, you will receive his Blood Pact, which acts like a horse deed. *It is possible to obtain two Death Blood Pacts. Simply complete the Four Horses of the Apocalypse challenge before you complete On a Pale Horse. *There is a glitch that when you feed it Horse Pills after about three minutes it will begin to lose stamina like a normal horse. *Killing undead with Death will count towards pistol kills, as you can get the achievement In a Hail of Bullets with Death. *It is recommended to not use Death for Undead Hunter Rank 4 as if you move into the animals, they will die and won't count as a Torch kill. *If you are going slow enough while ramming into an undead with Death, you will only knock over the undead and not kill it. *Death's head section looks similar to the war horse because of the black skin tone. *Death's eyes seem to bulge out from his skull. *Death will sometimes randomly die even when not being physically harmed. Players normally call these heartattacks. Gallery DeathHorse3DModel.png|3D model of Death. FourHorsesOverlook.png FourHorsesSide.png References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html Navigation de:Tod es:Muerte Category:Mounts in Undead Nightmare Category:Mythical creatures in Redemption